Killer B
}} | english = }} is a very tall, muscular, quick and smart shinobi from Kumogakure and the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox. It is hinted he comes from the Yotsuki clan. He appears to dislike light. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo that says ; and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn (correspondingly, the Eight-Tails has horns like a bull, and the left one is missing). He also carries seven swords and has a brother who is the Raikage. Personality It seems that he demands respect from others and asks to be called and his tailed beast be called . He also appears willing to speak in song, more specifically in rap-style, even when confronted with potential threats. He will even stop in a middle of a fight to write whatever rhymes come to him, even if they are no good. This sometimes causes his opponents to become greatly bothered by him. He has a casual relationship with the Eight-Tails, frequently engaging in friendly conversation with it. Part II Hunt for the Eight-Tails arc Taka tracks Killer Bee to the Valley of Clouds and Lightning soon after he finishes training with his tailed beast. When Suigetsu attacked him, he easily overpowered him, and uses Suigetsu's sword to defeat Jugo afterwards. He later shows an unorthodox sword style where he manages to hold all seven of his swords in a rather awkward pose; this is deceiving as his seven sword style is extremely formidable and he even fatally wounds Sasuke Uchiha as Sasuke could not track the sword movements even with his Sharingan. As he moves in to finish Sasuke, Suigetsu comes to save him while Jugo attacks from behind. Even while the three fighting him at once Killer Bee appears unfazed by their attacks and quickly moves away from their location. Finally getting annoyed with Taka, Killer Bee announces he will unveil the . Killer Bee formed his own demon chakra shield and proceeded to attack Taka. Sasuke then attempted to place him in a genjutsu but as Sasuke lowered his guard, Killer Bee struck. In the end, he blasted a hole in Sasuke's chest and neck claiming that a jinchuriki that has full control of his beast can become immune to genjutsu. He then completely released the full power of the Eight-Tails, ordering the team to cower in fear of him. After the Eight-Tails was hit with Sasuke's Amaterasu, it transformed back into an unconscious Killer Bee. With his defeat, Sasuke carries him away. When his brother, the current Raikage, learns of his capture, he makes plans to deal with Sasuke and Akatsuki. When Akatsuki later tries to extract the Eight-Tails from Killer Bee's body, they find that it is only one of the beast's tentacles disguised as Killer Bee. He had made the appearance that he was captured to escape his village, where he had grown bored of being a guardian. Since his village now believes him to be captured, he uses this as an opportunity to take a "vacation" from being a guardian. As Eight-Tails comments that a new era is coming, Killer Bee thinks he means about his new music career. Abilities Even though he has only been shown in one fight so far, Killer Bee has shown to be an extremely powerful ninja. He was easily capable of overwhelming the entire Team Taka, and has had his skill praised by several Kumogakure ninja, including his brother, the current Raikage. Physical Strength and Taijutsu His physical strength and taijutsu skill is immense. He is easily capable of disarming a skilled opponent with his bare hands, and proficiently wielded Suigetsu's huge sword seconds after picking it up. His defense is very strong as well, receiving a solid kick to the neck from Sasuke only to drop his sword and begin writing lyrics, and escaping unscathed after being shocked with Sasuke's Chidori and hit from behind with Jugo's rocket-augmented attack. His speciality, however, is wielding his seven swords, which he does in an odd way, holding them in between the joints of his arms and left leg, his stomach and the left side of his neck and in his mouth. As strange as it appears, he is quite skilled with this, spinning around like a buzz saw and overwhelming his opponent with all of the varying swings. Sword Skills He is also capable of seamlessly releasing some of the swords to fight in a more conventional style, giving him great versatility. When he does find an opening, he can impale his opponent with most of his swords extremly quickly all at once. Neither Suigetsu nor Sasuke could read his sword work, despite being a highly trained swordsman and having extreme mastery over the Sharingan. Lightning Element During the battle with Sasuke he displayed the ability to flow lightning-elemental chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power, similar to the Chidori Current Sasuke uses with his Kusanagi Sword. Jinchūriki Transformations Like other jinchūriki, Killer Bee has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his demon's power. He can then form this chakra into the form of two horns, and use them to attack the enemy; a technique called Lightning Plough Hot Sword. This attack has incredible speed and power, but the linearity of his movements makes him easier to predict. Because he has a strong relationship with his own tailed beast, it acts as his partner in battle, disturbing his chakra to dispel even genjutsu from Mangekyo Sharingan. Like his fellow Cloud shinobi, Yugito Nii, he is able to become his tailed beast itself with great ease. With the form he can easily and repeatedly fire massive chakra blasts many times the size of its already giant body, but Killer Bee was forbidden from transforming by the Raikage. Trivia * Bī, the Japanese pronunciation of "Bee," is also the Japanese pronunciation of the letter "B." This parallels Shī's name, which is the pronunciation of the letter "C," and Jei's name, which is the Japanese pronunciation of the letter "J." * His Sword style is reminiscent of Roronoa Zoro's Santōryū in One Piece (a fellow Shonen Jump manga) in that he uses an odd number of swords as well as holding a sword in his mouth. * He quoted Muhammad Ali's famous line, "float like a butterfly, sting like a bee".Naruto chapter 411, pages 18-19 * Though not his confirmed name, Killer Bee was given a fan name of Kira Hachi, the word "Kirābī" incorrectly translated into Japanese (Hachi is the Japanese word for "bee". Kira is a loanword of the English "killer"). * Killer Bee has a unique personality, similar to black urban youth stereotypes (corn rows, jive talk, and rapping). This could also either be a homage or a reference to the Wu-Tang Clan, who are martial arts enthusiasts. He calls himself the Killer Bee - an old "Wu Tang" Kung Fu movie and group name of Wu Tang Records. Most members and groups of this label get their stage name from the old "Wu Tang" movies (Ex. MetMethod Man, RZA, GZA, Kirābīs, and the records labels name itself). * Killer Bee makes various references to bees. This is a pun on the number of tails his tailed beast has. Eight in Japanese is , a homophone to the Japanese word for bee, . * As an unintentional pun, the fan name Kira Hachi, can be translated to "Killer Eight", following the homophone of bee. * Unlike Naruto and Gaara, Killer Bee has a good relationship with his tailed beast. * Killer Bee has an uncanny likeness to Raven of the Tekken fighting series. Both are black ninjas, wear sunglasses, have similar hair styles, and nearly the exact same belt rope tie. Quotes * "Sri Lanka a land of great beauty and riches. * "''I was right in the middle of an announcement, you stupid idiot!" * "I'm the only one who gets to interrupt me!" * "I've got energy to spare and sparkling charm. The Eight-Tailed Beast's a killerbee rockin' the melody! OH YEAH!" * "I float...like a butterfly. And sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm the Eight-Tailed Beast!" Reference